1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for securely holding eyeglasses on a person when they are not being used, and more particularly to a pocket clip resiliently attached to a temple of an eyeglasses frame for releaseably engaging the edge of a garment, such as a pocket, when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spring clips permanently or removeably attached to temples of eyeglasses frames are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,906 issued May 16, 1995 to Kren reviews the literature. It discloses a mechanism attachable to a temple that protrudes outward therefrom. This presents cosmetic problems, as well as something that can catch on hair or other obstacles that might damage the eyeglasses or injure the wearer. Resilient pocket clips, such as found on pens, have a garment engaging tip end that protrudes from the plane of the pen surface enough to catch on the garment edge. It has an inwardly directed bevel so that the garment edge forces the clip open against the spring bias. The degree of spring bias is a compromise between sufficient strength to hold securely, and weak enough to open when forced against a flimsy garment. Because a spring clip on an eyeglasses, or eyewear frame must hold a considerable weight, and dropping the glasses may represent a great loss of time and money, it must have considerable spring bias. For cosmetic and safety reasons, the clip should not extend beyond the plane of the temple surface when not engaging the garment.